The Assassins
by asamishiki
Summary: Di malam berhujan itu aku melihatmu bersimbah darah...dan di malam berhujan itu juga aku terpikat padamu.EXO yaoi fanfic.Pair Kaihun


THE ASSASSINS

Author :Xui-fian or asami shiki

Character: Kim Jongin/Kai(EXO K)

Oh Sehun (EXO K)

And other member EXO K and EXO M

Genre :Crime(?)

Rate :T+(?)

WARNING BOYXBOY STORY!

Di tengah malam...

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terlihat ada seseorang yang mengendap-endap disebuah rumah mewah.

Para penjaga tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali.

*Kriet*

Orang itu lalu memasuki salah satu kamar.

Terlihat penghuni kamar itu sedang tidur.

*BRUK*Huak!

Orang tersebut langsung membekap wajah pemilik kamar dan menyuntikkan racun dilehernya.

Tak beberapa lama sang pemilik kamar tersebut akhirnya mati.

Orang itu lalu menyeringai dan pergi.

.

menjelang pagi...sang pemilik kamar baru diketemukan tewas di dalam kamarnya.

Semua penjaga dan keluarganya terkejut akan hal dengan segera memanggil dokter pribadi.

Dokter:"menurut diaknosis ia terserang penyakit ..."

"Tapi apa!"

Dokter:"Ada yang aneh dengan bagian lehernya...seperti ada bekas suntikan jarum."

(mengeratkan genggaman tangannya)"Tak salah lagi,appa-ku telah dibunuh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain...

POLICE OFFICE

Terlihat ada seorang polisi yang membaca koran pagi ini.

_Direktur perusahaan SM entertaiment Le Soman telah meninggal karena gagal jantung_!

"Haaah..."

Tao:"Ada apa Xiumen-gege?"

Xiumin:"Ah tidak aku hanya heran saja dengan berita ini?"

Tao:"Heran?"

Xiumin:"Padahal direktur perusahaan SM itu tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung,tapi kenapa ia bisa meninggal dikarenakan gagal jantung?"

Tao:"Kudengar dari Suho-gege dia dibunuh."

Xiumin:"Mwo?!"

Tao:"Suho-gege sudah mengautopsi mayatnya dan dia menemukan cairan bening di seluruh tubuh sang mayat."

Xiumin:"Tetapi kenapa pihak atas tidak mengusut kasus ini?apa Suho belum memberi tahu mereka?"

Tao:"Suho-gege sudah melaporkannya kepada para atasan tapi entah kenapa para atasan tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung menutup kasus ini."

Xiumin:"Jadi mereka menutupinya ya..."

Tao:"Bagaimana ge?"

Xiumin:"Kita tak bisa berbuat ini berlatar belakang politik dan mereka memiliki kuasa atas hukum."

.

Xiumin:"Tapi...tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku."

Tao:"Hyung jangan-jangan kau akan..."

Xiumin:"Tepat sekali,aku akan mengusut masalah ini."

.

.

.

.

Malam-pun kembali tiba...

Tanpa orang sebuah kegiatan di salah satu gudang dekat pelabuhan...

BUAK

BUAK

BUAK

Terlihat ada seorang namja yang dipukuli segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam.

"Cukup!"

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam tersebut menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah mendengar interupsi _sang pemimpin_.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Orang yang diketahui sebagai _pemimpin_ tersebut lalu mendekati namja yang sudah terkulai lemas karena dipukuli.

.

.

"Chen,kau sungguh bodoh!kenapa kau membunuh si keparat tersebut dengan racun hah!"

Chen:"Ma...maafkan aku tu...tuan."

"harusnya kau mencekiknya dengan tali dan menggantungkannya di langit-langit kamar agar ia terlihat seperti bunuh diri!"

Chen:"Maaf tuan aku ceroboh..."

"Kata maaf tidak cukup! Sekarang (dunia atas) tahu kasus ini!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu orang berpakaian hitam tersebut tersebut bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun:"Tuan,kakak anda Suho dan teman anda Kris datang.

"Yak enak saja pemimpin mafia cina itu mengaku-ngaku temanku!"

Tiba-tiba 2 orang yang disebutkan namanya tadi muncul.

Kris:"Wah kau kejam sekali pada _temanmu_ ini Kai."

Suho:(menahan tawa)

Kai:"Kita tidak berteman Kris..."

Suho:"Hahahaha"

Kai:"Yak hyung jangan tertawa!"

Suho:"Ayolah Kai,jangan terlalu serius."

Kai:"Aku serius karena sedang menghadapi masalah serius sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan kalian saat ini."

Suho:(melirik Chen yang terkulai lemas)"Maksudmu itu?"

Kai:"Ya."

Suho:"Kita urus masalah ini nanti saja...ayo kita pulang dan istirahat dulu."^.^

Terlihat anak buah milik Suho membopong Chen dan memasukkannya ke mobil.

Kai:(tersenyum)"Hah...kenapa aku bisa memiliki Hyung sesantaimu sih."

Suho:"Karena aku terlalu santai kaulah yang dipilih ayah Sebagai pemimpin Kai."

Kris:"Dan karena kau tidak menganggapku teman aku akan ~3

Kai:"Ya pergilah,pergi...!Hush hush hush!

Merekapun membubarkan diri...

Kai lalu masuk kedalam mobil

*Blam*

Suho:"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang jelek."

Kai:"Aku ingin cepat kembali kerumah dan beristirahat."

Baekhyun:"Baik tuan."

Baekhyun mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengemudi dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan...

ZZZRRRRAAAAASSSSSSS

Suho:"Wah hujannya deras sekali."

Kai:"Hmmm..."

Suho:"Oh ya Kai kekasihmu Luhan menunggumu dengan setia di rumah kita."

Kai:"Oh ya..."

Suho:"Hei kau cuek sekali?"

Kai:"Aku hanya lelah Hyung."

Suho:"Ya karena semalaman kau _bermain _terus dengan si Luhan.

Kai:"Hyung kau mengintipku ya?"

Suho:"aku tidak mengintip,suara desahan kalian yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan."

Kai:"A..."

*CKIT*tiba-tiba mobil berhenti.

Kai:"Yak Baekhyun kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya!"

Baekhyun:"Ma...maaf tuan tiba-tiba ada orang muncul."

Suho:(Melihat di balik jendela mobil)"Hei orang itu terkapar lemah sambil memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah!

Kai:"Jangan bilang kau telah menabraknya Baekhyun?

Baekhyun:"Tidak tuan...aku tidak menabraknya."

Ceklek

Suho lalu keluar dari mobil dan mengecek keadaan orang tersebut.

Kai juga keluar dari mobil sambil dikawal anak buahnya di belakang.

Suho:"Hei orang ini masih hidup,hei bertahanlah!"

Kai:"Hyung biarkan saja dia."

DEG

Tiba-tiba mata Kai terpaku melihat orang tersebut.

Kulit yang halus dan seputih susu yang berlumur yang semerah tirus , pucat tapi tidak menghilangkan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Bagi Kai itu sungguh mempesona

Suho:"Kai bagaimana ini?"

Kai segera tersadar dari lamunannya

Kai:"Bawa dia kerumah sakit."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit namja tersebut langsung dimasukkan keruang operasi.

Baekhyun:"Bagaimana ini hyung,aku takut."

Suho:"Kau ini kenapa?Membunuh orang saja kau santai,tapi...kenapa kau ketakutan setelah menbrak seseorang?"

Baekhyun:"Aku tidak menabraknya hyung sungguh!Dan aku takut karena dia penduduk sipil hyung,tidak salah apapun!"

*ceklek*Keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruang operasi

Suho:"Bagaimana dok?"

Dokter:"Dia berhasil diselamatkan."

Baekhyun seketika bernafas lega.

Dokter:"Setelah ini dia akan dipindahkan keruang pasien."

Baekhyun:"terimakasih dok."

Dokter:"Tapi sebelum ada yang ingin saya keluarganya di sini."

Suho:"Saya akan menjadi perwakilannya dok."

Dokter:"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut keruangan saya."

.

.

Dokter:"Untung saja kalian segera membawanya jika terlambat dia akan mati kehabisan darah."

Suho:"Fiuh syukurlah."

Dokter:"Bekas luka tusukannya lumayan dalam tapi untungnya tidak mengenai organ vital."

Suho:"Mwo?luka tusukan?"

.

.

.

.

DI RUANG PASIEN

Pip... pip... pip... pip

Suasana di ruang pasien tersebut sangat terdengar hanyalah bunyi alat detak jantung saja.

Kai terus memandangi orang yang baru ditolongnya tersebut.

Kai:"Aku harap kau segera sadar namja manis."

Ya orang tadi adalah seorang namja yang usianya masih mungkin sekitar 19 tahun.

*CEKLEK*

Baekhyun lalu masuk ke ruang pasien.

Baekhyun:"Tuan saya tidak dapat menemukan identitas namja tersebut."

Kai:"Kau sudah cari dengan teliti kan?

Baekhyun:"Ya,sangat-sangat teliti."

Kai lalu memandang namja tersebut kembali dan mengelus pipinya pelan.

Kai"Cepatlah sadar namja yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sehun lakukan tugasmu...bunuh mereka!_

.

.

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa..._

_Kenapa..._

_KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KAMI!_

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..._

DEG

Namja manis itu lalu membuka matanya.

Baekhyun:"Ah kau sudah sadar?kau kenapa?wajahmu pucat aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya."

Saat Baekhyun memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter namja tersebut lalu melepas infusnya ,turun dari ranjang dan mencoba pergi.

Baekhyun:"Hei kau mau kemana?"

*Bruk*Saat ia berlari menuju pintu ia menabrak Kai yang akan lalu memeluk erat namja tersebut.

Kai:"Kau mau kemana?"

Namja tersebut hanya diam memandang Kai dengan pandangan kosong Kai dapat merasakan namja tersebut gemetar.

Kai:"Tenang kau ditempat yang aman."

Kai lalu menggendong namja tersebut ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di ranjang kembali.

Kai:"Istirahatlah. Kau sudah 9 hari tidak sadarkan diri."

"Se...sembilan hari?!"Kata namja tersebut tidak percaya.

Kai:"Ya lukamu cukup parah,tapi untung saja kau selamat."

Namja tersebut memandang Kai dengan canggung.

Kai:"Ah ya namaku kim jongin biasa dipanggil kau?"

"Na...namaku Sehun...Oh Sehun."

Kai:"Sehun apa kau punya keluarga atau saudara yang bisa dihubungi?"

Sehun menggeleng

Kai:"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal?"

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

Kai:"Bagaimana kalau tinggal ditempatku?

MWO?! Teriak Baekhyun dan Suho yang baru saja masuk bersama seorang dokter.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ff ini sebenarnya juga saya publish di blog tapi alur cerita saya ubah sedikit(tdak terlalu mengubah cerita aslinya)^.^&mian jika ada kesalahan typo dll ^.^


End file.
